Invader Zim zeszyt 15
15 numer komiksu Invader Zim w sprzedaży znalazł się 30 listopada 2016 roku. Jest to pierwszy zeszyt, którego akcja dzieje się w całości w budynku Szgoła. Gdy Ms. Bitters nie stawia się na lekcję, wywołuje to falę niepokoju wśród uczniów, którzy dość szybko zaczynają snuć teorie tłumaczące dlaczego zawsze punktualna nauczycielka jest nieobecna, oraz kim tak naprawdę jest. Akcja komiksu Po zwyczajowej opinii Recap Kid'a o poprzednim zeszycie, akcja przenosi się do Szgoły, do klasy Zim'a i Dib'a. Gdy pięć minut po dzwonku Ms. Bitters się nie zjawia, pomruki zaniepokojonych uczniów przerywa wejście jednego z pracowników placówki, informującego, że nauczycielka spóźni się i, że do tego czasu jej rolę przejmie kawał mięsa. Pozostawieni samym sobie, uczniowie zaczynają snuć domysły. Jako pierwszy wychyla się Keef. W swojej opowieści stwierdza, że dawno temu Ms. Bitters chciała przystąpić do rodzaju mrocznego stowarzyszenia, jednak przedtem musiała udowodnić swoją wartość. Począwszy od rzucania w przejeżdżające samochody drobniakami na rzucaniu weń faksem i porwaniu jednego z kierowców kończąc, jednak wg. Keef'a przekonała do siebie liderów stowarzyszenia dopiero po przemianie w strzelającego laserami potwora. Z powrotem w ludzkiej formie, została wynagrodzona zsyłką do Szgoły w charakterze nauczycielki. Teoria Keef'a została mocno skrytykowana przez Dib'a, który kręcił nosem już od momentu niewyjaśnionej przemiany nauczycielki w potwora. Temat przejmuje jedna z dziewczyn, Penny. W jej opowieści Ms. Bitters to stworzony z błota i żywych ptaków golem, mającym służyć wiedźmie do szpiegowania mieszkańców lokalnej osady. Po pewnym czasie, wiedźma została wykryta, schwytana i spalona na stosie, jednak energia magiczna bijąca z jej szczątków pozwoliła przeżyć golemowi, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie oddalać się zanadto od miejsca jej pochówku. Po latach na dawnym grobie wiedźmy postawiono budynek szkoły a wciąż żyjąca w okolicy Bitters, została nauczycielką. Jej aktualna nieobecność miała być spowodowana tym, że po wielu trudach wreszcie zdołała wykopać pozostałości wiedźmy, dzięki czemu przestała być związana z miejscem jej pochówku i mogła wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Jednak w tej chwili jeden z uczniów zwraca uwagę, że nauczycielka nie ma na kim się mścić, ponieważ przeżyła wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za spalenie wiedźmy. Dib również pozostaje nieprzekonany. Następną opowieść podejmuje Greta. Wg niej istnieje gatunek szybko ewoluujących owadów, których królową jest nie kto inny jak Ms. Bitters. W pewnym momencie owadzi rodzaj jest na tyle zaawansowany, że potrafi zamówić pizzę, co więcej ściąga na siebie uwagę wojska. Działania wojskowych nie były jednak w stanie wyeliminować wszystkich tzw. Bitter-bug'ów, które znalazły optymalne miejsce na ukryte gniazdo, zaraz pod budynkiem szkoły. Nowa teoria zostaje z miejsca storpedowana przez Dib'a, jako jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy o jakiej słyszał. W międzyczasie jeden z uczniów, Poonchy, spostrzega na biegnącej pod sufitem rurze podejrzanie wyglądającego owada. Jako ostatni na odwagę zbiera się kolejny, nieznany z imienia, uczeń. Zarzekając się, że to prawda, snuje opowieść o części załogi amerykańskiego bombowca z okresu drugiej Wojny Światowej która zdołała przeżyć katastrofę maszyny na bezludnej wyspie. Ekipa w składzie: pilot maszyny, brzydka wizażystka, latynoski fotograf, reżyser filmowy, oraz supermodelka, podejmują walkę o przeżycie na wyspie, jednak okazuje się, że noc po nocy, kolejni ocaleni giną w tajemniczych okolicznościach, pozostawiając nieliczne resztki. Gdy pozostali już jedynie reżyser oraz modelka, ten pierwszy oskarża ją o kanibalizm. Przyparta do muru kobieta przyznaje się, stwierdzając, że to on będzie jej następną ofiarą... jednak zaraz po tym reżyser rozpina ukryty suwak a spod opadającego kostiumu wyłania się Ms. Bitters, rzucając, że prędzej to ona zje modelkę. Opowieść przerywa krzyk. Dib, nie mogąc znieść lawiny oderwanych od rzeczywistości wymysłów wpada we wściekłość. Krzyczy na kolegów i koleżanki, że Ms. Bitters, to najzwyklejsza, stara i zgorzkniała nauczycielka, w środku swojej tyrady słyszy jak Zim przyznaje mu rację. Zaskoczony tym faktem uspokaja się natychmiastowo, tymczasem Zim kontynuuje swoje stwierdzenie, że Dib ma rację w tym, że żaden z pozostałych uczniów nie ma racji... ponieważ fakt, że mają szanować leżąca na biurku szynkę musi oznaczać, że tak na prawdę jest to Ms. Bitters w przebraniu. Trafiony kolejną bzdurą, Dib traci nad sobą kontrolę. Wrzeszcząc o bezsensie ostatniej teorii i, że jest to najzwyklejsza szynka, rzuca się na mięso, gołymi rękami a także z pomocą urządzenia do mielenia szynek, użyczonego mu przez Zim'a, rozrywa je na kawałki. Dzieło zniszczenia przerywa stanowczy głos Ms. Bitters. Stwierdza, że będąc na konferencji, by przekazać rodzicom, że ich dzieci nie mają przed sobą żadnej przyszłości, nie chciała by dowiedzieli się o tym uczniowie, stąd pomysł z szynką. Jako osoba, która nie potrafi podołać prostemu zadaniu szanowania szynki, Dib zostaje ukarany poprzez zamknięcie w sejfie z otworem na głowę, który wstawiono do szkolnego aresztu. Na ostatniej karcie komiksu, Zim przygląda się mu z satysfakcją przez zbrojone okno, przypominając, że chce z powrotem swój przyrząd do mielenia mięsa. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy numer komiksu którego akcja rozgrywa się w całości w szgole. * W komiksie swój powrót po zakończeniu serialu i pierwsze wypowiadane na kartach komiksów kwestie zalicza wielu uczniów szgoły. * Każda z opowieści uczniów została narysowana przez odrębnych autorów, stąd każda korzysta z unikalnej kreski. Kategoria:Komiksy